gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The 5th Reich
The 5th Reich is a period in Germany‘s time that involved communism and The Gamer vs Furries War. It used to be a small resistance group before it took control of Germany and became a nation. It is still going strong now and has participated in numerous operations. History Germany used to be under the control of Countryhumans who ruled the lands without uprisings. Before, the Soviets had taken Eastern Germany, and it led to the Siege of Berlin. But then, a Countryhuman invasion backed up by furries forced the Soviets out of Germany, and the Countryhumans were now in control. However, some civilians did not like the Countryhumans. Small uprisings began and became more popular until The Warsaw Massacre. Civilians were enraged about the actions of the Countryhumans and revolts became much more common and more violent. It is around this period of time that a resistance group called: "The 5th Reich“ was made. They planned for The Blitz, a bombing raid aided by the USGR to help them take back Germany. The operation was a success, and The 5th Reich established a communist government and ruled Germany. Many people loved the new german government and morale was raised. Military Forces (Note that this equipment ranges from the Resistance to it’s modern day shape. Some may have been replaced by The 5th Reich already!) Many military forces resign within The 5th Reich. These range from Th original resistance groups to the powerful Kriegsmarine. Here are some of their forces: Wehrmacht (Ground Forces) Outdated Gear * Any normal gear (German Gas Masks, Binoculars, etc.) * Bier * Some more Bier * �� �� * Gas Grenades * Normal Gamer Supplies (Sandwiches mostly) * S-Mine Bouncing Betty Anti-Infantry Mine * Standard World War 2 German Helmet and clothing * Fallschirmjäger Helmet and clothing * Stick Grenades * Nerf Guns (Used by the resistance. Out of service) * Kar98K Bolt Action Rifle * Smith Corona 03-A3 Bolt Action Rifles * Airsaka Bolt Action Rifles * STG-44 Assault Rifle * MP-40 Sub Machine Gun * PPSH-41 Sub machine gun (almost always with drum mag) * M1911 Pistol * Makarov Pistol * P-38 Pistol * MG-42 Medium Machine Gun * P-08 Pistol * Gewehr 43 Semi-Automatic Rifle * M1 Garand SemI-Automatic Rifle * Panzerbüsche Anti Tank Rifle * Solothurn S-2000 Anti Tank Rifle * PTRS-41 Anti Tank Rifle *Flamenwerer 35 *Panzer II tank * Panzer III Tank * Panzer IV Tank * Tiger I Tank * Tiger II Tank * Sd.Kfz. 251 Halftrack Troop Transport * Volkswagen Kübelwagen Jeep Troop Transport * Opel Blitz Truck Troop Transport Modern Gear * Axe Body Spray w/ lighter short range Flamethrower * MP-5 Sub Machine Gun * Mt. Dew * Modern Day German Helmet * M9 Pistol * MG-3 Medium Machine Gun * Any weapon used by gamer troops(M4,M249,M16,etc.) * Leopard 2 Tank * Projekt Anschluss Experimental Tank * Saritch 308 Assault Rifle (only carried by Elite troops) * MG-4 Medium Machine Gun * M249 Light Machine Gun * Any Kalashnikov Assault Rifle (Most Notably the AK-47) * AUG-A3 Assault Rifle Luftwaffe (Air Forces) Outdated Gear * JU-87 Stuka Dive Bomber * ME-264 Heavy Bomber * HE-111 Medium Bomber * Focke-Wülf Ta-283 Jet Fighter * AR-234 Jet Bomber Modern Gear * Eurofighter Typhoon Fighter Jet * Mig-29 Jet Fighter * Mig-25 Jet Fighter * Mig-31 Jet Fighter * Mig-35 Jet Fighter * Su-47 Jet Fighter * Su-37 Jet Fighter * Su-34 Jet Bomber * Tu-160 Heavy Jet Bomber * Projekt Donner Regnen Heavy Jet Bomber Kriegsmarine (Naval Forces) Outdated * Type VII Class U-Boat Submarine * Type VIII Class U-Boat Submarine * Type XXI Class U-boat Submarine Modernized (All ships are outdated, but they have been modified for modern use) * Z-35 Class Destroyer * H-45 Class Battleship * Graf Zeppelin Class Aircraft Carrier * Typhoon Class Submarine * Kaiser Aircraft Carrier (Graf Zeppelin Class, but twice as large and a different layout) Experiments Many experiments were done by the 5th Reich. Some are detailed here, but most are classified and will wait until information is released to the public. Projekt Anschluss Projekt Anschluss (otherwise known as Executive Order 005) is an Experimental tank that uses Stalinium, Titanium, and many more incredibly durable metals to have the most armored tank in the 5th Reich. It has many systems unseen before such as a self-destruct mechanisms, an automatically rotating turret, self loading mechanism, and speed. Projekt Anschluss also goes by numerous other names such as the E-200 and Tiger 3 tank. Testing goes on in facilities specifically made for the tank. It’s produced in other factories run by B-17, a member of the Memers. It also has many armed guard from the Tailbiters, making it One of the most protected secrets of the reich. Experiment 13 Experiment 13 saw a captured Russian Countryhuman be sprayed with Adidas Body Spray and have him consume Mountain Dew. Approximately 10 seconds after consuming the Mountain Dew, the subject began screaming for about 10 minutes before passing out. During his sleep, he transformed from a Countryhuman to a Slavic man in roughly 5 minutes. Another 5 minutes later, he woke up with small memory of his Past. The Slavic became a Gopnik and enjoys drinking vodka with his friends at The Wall while keeping watch for illegal immigrants. Projekt Donner Reagen Projekt Donner Reagen is an experimental bomber made to replace the outdated ME-264 bombers still in service. The ME-264 bombers were turned into gunships while some still remained in service. The bomber itself is highly classified but has gone on many missions. The Donner Reagen is yet another example of how well the Germans can research, make, produce, and use their assets in their military efforts Notable Events This shows all the notable events of The 5th Reich. It goes from its creation from The Blitz to modern day. The Formation of The 5th Reich Pretty self explanatory. It came from The Blitz and after that, a government was set up and The 5th Reich was made. Invasion of Afrika During Operation Malaria, The 5th Reich invaded Afrika. It was highly successful and showed how powerful The 5th Reich is. Construction of The Wall After illegal Coutnryhuman immigrants attempted to cross the border between Germany, a wall was built around the entirety of Germany. It was almost identical to The Berlin Wall with the only difference being it’s gigantic size that stretched the entire border of Germany. It not only blocked illegal immigrants, but also would help against enemy invasions. Guards would work 5 hour shifts each, and keep watch with binoculars all along the watchtower. Experiment 13 Experiment 13 showed a way to full convert Countryhumans back to their Human Counterparts (Example Russian = Slavic. Any Asian Countryhuman like Japan = Asian). It was instructed that all soldiers carry such items in their kit, although it never became an executive order, it is one of the most important items on a 5th Reich soldat. The withdrawal of the Soviet Union, Polandballers, and Countryhumans Although pretty self explanatory, it made The 5th Reich become alone with its only appointments being the bronies and the furries. It lost the Soviet Troops that it needed to be a full army, but by then they had been replaced anyways by 5th Reich troops. The Polandballers helped for The 5th Reich's original foundation and made a supply line. The same for the Soviets. With the supply lines cut off, Germany now could only depend on its Factories in its own area, and the factories in Afrika. On the bright side, the struggle with the Countryhumans was over and Germany celebrated. Countryhumans could soon live inside of Germany much more now that they were neutral, and the importance of Der Wand rose. More checkpoints were opened up for new Visitors. Then, a Cold War occurred with the bronies and The 5th Reich. Because of how close The 5th Reich was to Brony territory, the bronies decided to take action and The Cold War started. The neutrality of all these factions was probably the most important part of Germany's timeline. Executive Orders Many orders have been carried out by The 5th Reich. Here are some of them: Executive Order 001: The First order came while The 5th Reich was a resistance group, and the executive order is considered unofficial by many. It was the authorization of the bombing of Germany and to help all civilians get to a safe location as bombing continued. It also instructed resistance members to take part in the raid. Executive Order 002: Considered to be the first order since The 5th Reich was now a government, it was humanitarian efforts made to help those effected by the bombing runs and to help rebuild buildings. It also mobilized some of the first military units to help in humanitarian efforts. Executive Order 003: This was the creation of the Afrika Korps. Of also authorized the Full Invasion of Afrika for Operation Malaria. It Sent plenty of weapons and supplies as well as paint for camouflage. Executive Order 004: This order authorized The Modernization of the former unrequited men who used world war 2 weapons and equipment and gave late 20th and early 21st century equipment, all the while not replacing the old equipment entirely. Executive Order 005: Although considered to be a part of Executive Order 004, It is still different as It authorized the Production of Projekt Anschluss. It authorized B-17 to help produce them, the opening of new factories, and private guards from The Tailbiters. Executive Order 006: This Order authorized only certain Countryhumans to live inside The 5th Reich. People were reluctant at first, but only a select few could come in and they were Placed on heavy watch. The Countryhumans appreciated the action, but this order led to Executive Order 007. Executive Order 007: Executive Order 007 resulted in a wall built around Germany to prevent illegal Countryhuman immigrants from coming into the country. It also provided defense from many different enemies such as furries from France, Belgium,Luexmbourg, and literally any country within Germany‘s Radius. Not even the side facing Poland was open from The Wall. It also led to the creation of Wall Troops who kept watch on 5 hour shifts each day. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Faction